My Assassin My Hitman
by The Lady Dragon
Summary: Dracos on the run after the grizzly death of his father, Running for his life he comes across someone he has never met in his life. Will this person be the one to save Draco Or will Draco have to save him Draco/OC Warning Yaoi! BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy nor any of the Harry potter books or characters, The only thing I do own is Alastair XP Sorry advances for any spelling error or grammer error ;;

**Ave Maria**

He breathed in than excelled, the soft gray smoke of the cigarette lifted up into the air around him. The dim lights of the street shimmered gently in his pale hair which had now grow out over his face hiding it from prying eye. Steel eyes moved to the substance in his hand. And Muggles thought this to be relaxing? What bullshit. Flicking the fag out of his hand he stuffed his hands into his pants as he headed back into the Hilton hotel. The walls where painted in white and gold as paintings of landscapes hung on the walls. Not something he really cared to look at. After traveling so much the counties of world held little meaning to him. In the end they all began to look the same, feel the same, like a mesh of gray really. That's what he saw anymore gray. He'd go blind to colors and their meanings they had once held. It wasn't always like this though he had felt something for a long long time now and that had been fear. Maybe he didn't feel it now but his mind was smart enough to know deep down somewhere in him it was still there. Thus why his running never stopped. He knew now how the foxes felt during the hunts back in London . Bobbing, weaving jumping from one hiding place to the next. Barring himself in a hole and hoping to god his hunters would pass him by. His hole had been many places Paris, Greece, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Italy, hell he'd gone to the US for crying out loud! He'd hid in many of the major cities such as New York, L.A and San Francisco. He knew he should stay somewhere more….discreet but he was not going to live as some country boy that was where he crossed the line. The City that would always be his home, Anywhere where they didn't sleep where could bled into a crowed yet still hold power in the room. Yes the city life would always be his, he was sure it would be his downfall as well.

Reaching his room he placed the oddest key in. It was flat like a card thin too. How was it muggles used these things? Placing it into the door he waited for the light to turn green as it did he flung his door open before he would miss his chance and head to do it all over again. With all the hotels he had lived in he never got those damn keys. Once he had stood outside his door for a good half-hour trying to get the thing open, he had been to stubborn to ask one of the maids for help.

Going into his room The thing was large having a front room furnished with white chairs and sofas, a big screen T.v a self full of book a balcony more meaningless paintings and a baby blue vase with both white lily's and deep red roses. It was a odd combination though he liked it. It wasn't something he was expecting to find. He was happy to learn the king size bedroom have the same ornament as well only these lily's had white on the rim while pink splashed out from the center and the roses where now a pure white.

His back suddenly hit the closed door behind him, Holding his forearm the pain bit into him like knives being stabbed into one spot while it burning, like liquid fire was being poured over him. Stumbling he fell into the marble counter of the kitchen. Grabbing a black bag he ripped it open pulling out a small needle stabbing it into his forearm He filled his body with the liquid pain killer, he continued breathing in deep as he rubbed his arm. He had no idea what drug he was filling his body with all he knew was that it took away his pain and that was all that mattered.

When the pain subside and the drug had turned his mind to a haze he fell onto the soft cushion of the sofa. So this was the life he had chosen A running drugged out coward? Was it better than being a death eater? Than being a murder? Than being like his father? 'Yes' The word came without hesitation. He had seen what had happened to dear old father when he failed the dark master. He wouldn't say he mourned the man though. His bruises where now finely disappearing though some scares would always remain from that man. After the 'disappearance' of father he had no idea what happened to his mother only that whole families estate, wealth everything was now in his name as he was the sole heir.

Turning on his side he placed his hands over his stomach. He was coming down from his high now, not a fun part. Groaning he shut his eyes tightly as he did a face came to him. One forever stuck in horror as the scream echoed through his ears. Draco's eyes snapped open as hot sweat rolled down his body. "Not again" he mumbled softly.

Days passed seeming no different than the ones before but than any day the death eaters didn't find him was a good one he supposed. Sitting at the bar in the hotel he looked down into his drink swishing it around. Vodka mixed with fire whisky. Odd he admitted but if got the job done. Hmming a bit he shifted his eyes to a man who came and sat three stools down from Draco. The man had long crimson hair braded falling down over his left shoulder while half of his face was covered in the emo style he had heard about on the muggle T.v though this man looked nothing like those gender confused stick figure. This man was buff built like a warrior of the old world would be, Pale like the moons lights where the only thing aloud to kiss his skin. He dressed as through he just came out of a punk rock consort, black see through fishiness and black pants baggy but his face held no grin no signs of enjoyment. Draco found himself watching the man closely eyeing him. He wasn't sure but there was something about this man a '_Je ne sais pas ce qui' _(Translation: 'I don't know what') He huhed a bit as suddenly the man turned his head faintly to him the one side of his face was shown clearly to Draco. It was clear holding no blemishes, scars anything, his lips where smooth as if they where glass and his eyes or at lest the one shown eye, that had taken Draco's breath away for it shined out full like the moon and hungry like a wolf's. Pure and utter gold was the color having nothing else in it to tarnish the color. Above that the silver eyebrow ring caught in the light in itself in a shimmering way.

He watched the wizard closely and as he did so Draco couldn't breath he was still as stone while he knew this only cause more suspension for himself but it felt as through this…man was sucking his soul out of him with just a look- could powerful wizards do that? Was this man a deathEater in disguise? Had he been found? 'damn it move!' Draco screamed in his mind but his body refused. He was going to die wasn't he? He could feel his stomach tighten up while his heart speed in his chest. He was sure he was going to pass out from not breathing. As soon as the man and looked to him and in a graceful movement standing tall, taller than Draco had first thought. The crimson hair man than turned his back to Draco leaving in a dismissing manner. And with that Draco's breath returned like someone had held onto his throat and than suddenly decided to give him mercy and released him. 'What….just happened?' The young wizard wondered as his steal eyes bore into the chair before him that had once held the crimson haired man.

Hours past, how much Draco had no idea. His drink had a long ago gone warm and he had no want for any drunken stupor or little buzz, No he needed his mind sharp to night. This was not paranoia that guy at the bar, he was bad news..at lest that's what Draco thought, he didn't like being around that guy. Not just in the physical way was he frightening but there was something deeper darker. Shaking his head Draco headed to elevator. Leading against the wall he watched the numbers slowly go up along with there floors he passed. He was checking out to night. He would have upright left after getting out of the hotels bar but he had forgotten his wand in his room. He never did that before he always made sure to have it on him. "just bloody wonderful" he growled at himself.

Finely getting to his room a soft annoyed sound slipped out of the Malfoy's lips, once again the damn muggle key was refusing to work. The silence was broken though as the soft voice of a woman loomed around him. The song…it wasn't in English but he knew what it was. No matter the language anyone would know it. Raising a fine gold eyebrow the curiosity creped into Draco as he slowly followed the enchanting melody. Though who where on the top floor like him where usually silent and keeping to themselves so this…this was something new. He walked as quite as possible while his ears guided him more than his eyes could. Before he knew it Draco found himself before a white door like all the rest, Golden freshly polished numbers identified it _'476' _His eyes graced down to the round knob holding his reflection in it, sending it starring right back up at him. Pleading him, Daring him _'open me, open me, find out what's behind me, open me.' His hand wrapped around the cool metal and with a loose grip he turned the knob hearing the click the door unlocked on itself. Without thinking on the logic that the door should not so willingly open to him nor on where his actions where taking him Draco slowly pushed open the door._

_The room was dark as shadows ate up almost the whole room, only the lights from the hall way behind lit up the features of the room in an ominous way. His breath halted while his chest tighten up, the crimson haired man looked up to Draco from on the bed, both eyes glowed, peering striking like that of a calm but wild beast. His arm rose an in it a silver gun pointed directly at Draco. And in the air around them quietly the stereo played Ave Maria…._

_..._

_Pleas tell me what you think of chapter one _


	2. Monsters in the Shadows

Monster in the shadows

The blood ran cold in his vain, his heart stop while time slowed. The barrel of the gun starred down at him. The glow of gold eyes was replace by the black eye sockets of the grim reaper and the gun became his scythe. _The god of death was before him looming with his dark crown of bones over the silk black hood of his robe that fold as if they had sunken to a watery grave. With slender hands the scythe moved shinning deadly in the light of the hall. The wind of the object powerful thrust hit him full and so did the bang that shattered his ears…._

With a thrust he was pulled out of land of death…no he was never there to begin with The red hair man he was there…he was the one pulling on Draco's Shirt. Pulling him into the room. "What the hell is going on?" the wizard asked aloud as his brain took him back to reality. No it was the sound of the bang.it came again and again. The golden eyed man he had the gun in his hand and was firing into the hall. From the possession Draco was in he couldn't see who the man was shooting at but…oh shit the guy he had fucking fangs sticking out of his mouth Vampire fangs! He wasn't even looking at Draco but with his free hand and a power thrust he pushed Draco to the floor before taking out another gun from the back of his pants. "Stay there" It was an order and that was all and at this point Draco had no option than to listen for the red hair man disappeared into the hall and the sound of shooting grew, More and more louder they came and so did a shared of something. Fuck! The hall lights they were hit so now the safety blanket of light was gone. All his senses where of no use now all expect hearing. Straining his ears the sounds of a struggle came. Where they having hand to hand combat? 'Shit, shit, shit' was the word he used over and over in his mind, of all the times not to have his wand on him. Feeling around on the floor he stayed couching but began to move . Where he had no idea but it was away from the battle that the wall divided him from.

It felt like he had gotten far but it seemed all for not, a hand grabbed his shoulder ripping him upward on his feet and then the will to survive stuck in him. Without hesitation or looking Draco balled his fist and throw it into the face of who grabbed him. Who ever it was fell back at lest that's how it sounded. Draco could hold his own in a fist fight now at lest against Potter but that was never on a kill or be killed terms. A growl echoed from the shadow person as they seemed to have the same difficulty in the darkness and this was something Draco was going to try to use to his advantage. His side brushed against something that felt like a chair, Grabbing the back of it he swung the thing felling the vibrations of the object travel through to him from the impact of its target. The Shadow fell to the ground with a grown but it would not end so easily things like this never did. The shadow grabbed his ankle pulling his feet from under him, his back hit the hard carpeted floor with a thud and a nasty forming headache from the back of his skull. The sound of something unsheathe came a hand gripped hard around his neck. Twisting and turning Draco struggled trying to get the hand off his neck. It was huge! Like a bears. Tighter the grip grew while the blood filled under his skin, in his face. The monster spoke than in a language the wizard had never heard but it sounded like a curse none the less . The weight of the monster shifted, its free hand was raising up to strike down with something but.. It never came the tightness around his neck was gone and so was the weight the monster however was still there. It was fighting something new while it was up on its legs. It was fighting another creature of shadows the only question Draco care about however was if this new best just wanted to kill him it's self or was it his savior? The sound of fist on flesh was exchanged while they tumbled into the furnisher of the room until finely a cry echoed out a cry of death as the soul slipped from out of its body.

The panting breath Draco knew gave him away but he could not stop nor could he the snaking of his body. "Come" A voice said while a hand grabbed his arm. It was the voice of the crimson haired man. Without having the chance to argue Draco was literally dragged out of the room as if he was a doll a child cared not to carry right as they walked but left it to drag behind them like it could walk on its own.

"Let me go! Let me get the fuck out of here!" Draco yelled trying to pull free of the tight hand that held him. Its size was equal to that of the monsters one that held him around the neck. There came no reply from his capture only did the dragging continue while the pace increased. Sharp turns came in every way and in every hall they entered the lighters where out. Farther and farther down they got however the sound of screams and running came. It was a panic it was chaos and lucky for Draco he had worked his way onto his feet. If he had still been dragged he had no doubt he could have been trappable by those who pushed past them looking in vain for an exit. Abruptly they came to a stop which had Draco falling into the back of the large…very large man before him. Feeling the weight of the man change a loud noise came and so did the opening of doors and the fresh rush of air on them, cold night air. Again Draco was pulled along but now there was light from the stars in the darken blue canvas of night and the full moon jewel that hung low to the earth like a guardian with a lamp to light their way.

As Draco turned to peer over his shoulder his eyes widen, one of the many floors a fire had began its fest on the poor soul stuck in the building and the roar of demons felt as if they where whispering in Draco's ear. With no sense of direction or the world around Draco followed the lead of the mysterious man who took him out of the grasp of the monsters.

Finely their running ended and in the soft wet grass of the park Draco fell to his knees breathing in and out as well as he could to settle his lungs. Long ago the mystiques man had let go of him and now had his back to him while looking around at their surroundings carefully.

Slowly he rose his eyes to the mystery that was only a few feet before him and those gray eyes formed a glare. "Where you planning on that to happen?" He bit out wanting a damn answer for once. The man turned to him slowly the side of his covered face was now in Draco's sight. "I knew something was going to go down you being at my door was not what I was expecting" The man finally answered his voice was gently the kind anyone could have but few used. "Why where they after you?" the man asked back and it seemed the game of 20 questions started. "How the hell should I know? I don't even know what the hell those things where" Draco snapped The chill and the fear this man set in Draco was gone now as pure anger was pumping throw the wizard. He had enough. The man grew quite as he turned away pointing his attention to somewhere else which only added fuel to the fire for Draco. "who the hell are you and what's going on? " The Malfoy heir growled as he straightened now glaring with ice daggers to the man to which had no effect. There was a long silence both awkward and unnerving "Alastair" the silence was finely broke by the gentle voice. It had taken so long for the man to answer Draco was certain that was but an allies but at this point the didn't give a shit. "Whats going on?" He repeated the last part of his sentence another thing he hated to do. "If you meaning why your involved no idea" Alastair said placing his hands his pockets as he turned back heading over to Draco. His long hair had fallen out of it brad swaging with his bodies movements as the wind played with it. He stopped close to Draco he was only slightly taller, Her had faint bruises and cuts along his body but the way Alastair carried himself it was like they weren't there. In the back of Draco's mind he wondered if Alastair noticed those wounds where on his body. "Those who where at the hotel where necromancer of the old world" He answered. Draco's face turned to a scowl. "Are you kidding me? Necromancers thrive in the dark if that was the case both you and I'd be dead" the wizard said folding his arms with clear annoyance. Yes he had paid attention in school..at lest when the matter interested him. Alastair however only shook his head like a parant with a child who was throwing a fit in the toy store. "They where newly changed Necromancer, But if they had been what you where thinking than yes we would have been dead so thank the gods that was not the case to night" Alastair said and Draco in his rare moments decided to take the mans word there was a certain grimness to Alastair when they talked about the shadow people not a adiposity he had been expected to find from the barbarian size man. Alastair than grew quite his one shown eye narrowed with ought warning his hand came up to Draco's neck touching the side of his jugular with a surprising gentleness at lest it would have if the touch was aloud to stay longer but Draco pulled back with a snarl. "What the hell are you doing?" he growled "You've been marked by one of them" Alastair said nodding his head to the part of Draco's neck he had tried to touch. "You're their pry and until you reach depths of the underworld they will not stop hunting you" Alastair told him with a serious tone that matched his harden features. Draco Touched his neck feeling the odd shape of bumps. 'fuck the bastard really did cruse me' he thought. "There has to be a spell to get ride of it" Draco mumbled to himself only to see out of the corner of his eye Alastair was shaking his head. "Its old magic if their was a cure for it its lost to your kind" he mumbled. "And how do you know all this?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow to the man. He was already pretty sure the man before him wasn't a wizard if he was we wouldn't have said 'your kind' Alastair shrugged one of his shoulders as he said "I am their hunter" and that was as fair into as he would go even when Draco tried to ask more about it.

Alastair than turned away as he looked up to the moon a bit the moons lights shimmered around him as if he was resaving a blessing from a goddess. The wind played with his hair twirling it in a dancing way. He both bled into the darkness and stuck out at the same time. "I suggest you keep moving and stay in the light that will be your best bet for survival" Alastair spoke to him over his shoulder . "The light of the sun will be your greats weapon against them use it or you will fall into their world, there won't be any coming back" The words of Alastair was a whisper but held importance none the less. HE began to walk away leaving Draco in the middle of the playground while the squeaking of the swings where pushed by an invisible force. "Wait" Draco called out as he tried following the man before him. With a hmmm Alastair stopped looking over his shoulder. Taking in a breath this was going to be hard to admit but it was his only option. "I…I need your help" He said really not wanting to go on. He hated admitting this but he couldn't handle having both DeathEaters and Necromancer after him there was no way and as Alastair said he hunted them after all. Alastair breathed in his large chest expanding than slowly releasing the held in breath. "Fine" he mumbled softly giving a little done. There was more to this Alastair more to this warrior than meet the eye but for the moment he was the one keeping Draco alive he to night anyway.

OoOoOoO

Please tell me what your think!


End file.
